


Abused

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Drinking to Cope, Drug Dependency, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Pining, Tsunderes, neither one of them is emotionally ready for a relationship but HEY that's fanfiction babey!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Zuko is three years sober. Sokka is a mess. But they'll realize they both have their own demons. Can they work through them? Together?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Abused

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know it's a short chapter but I hope you get something out of it. Thanks.

A plate of unfrosted gingerbread cookies. Two canteens one decaf one regular with a stack of foam cups and small paper plates. Cards that were meant to be passed out to people who needed them. Cards that said you are not alone we are with you you can do this.   
Volunteers shared stories of nights gone past with liquor dripping from their lips from dirty needles to heated spoons to vomit trails and broken homes.   
Then it was his turn to close the meeting.   
“Hi, I’m Zuko. I’m an alcoholic”  
A chorus of salutations breathed towards the pulpit, washing over the man as it had so many times before. He stood in dark clothing, form-fitting. A black turtleneck and slim fit jeans, and noir wingtip loafers. His hair was gelled back, an   
“It has been three whole years since my last drink,” he confessed, the medallion fluttering betwixt his knuckles. He spoke like a normal guy. You would never have guessed that he had had any sort of problem in his life.   
Except for the eye mask he donned over his left eye.   
“It has certainly not been the easiest journey. There have been times where I have wanted to give in. To be done with the thought of ever being truly sober. I fight the thought nearly every day.”  
He stopped and took a breath.  
“And some days are easier than others. I have friends and girlfriend, which is a lot more than most people can say.”  
He looked out over the crowd of husks, the sullen and sunken looks. These people had definitely been on the same path he had walked.   
In the back of the room sat a guy, fresh in his twenties, arms crossed, the hood of his jacket over his head. Slumped in his chair, as the crowd performed a small round of applause for the closing remarks of the guy on stage, he snorted and rolled his eyes.  
People were beginning to pick up chairs and clean the room for the next occupants of the hall. Some jazzercise group that would meet in the morning to rehearse. Zuko was living in the building they met in, the weekly gatherings were one of the few times he left his apartment room. As he shook hands and hugged these all too familiar strangers, he noticed a guy still on his phone in the back of the room, eyes intermittently flickering up to meet his. Blue met gold and both looked down and away in unison.  
The boy in the back shoved his phone in his hood’s joint pocket and walked out the door. Zuko kept an eye on his figure as he vacated the room, and was quick to make sure the stragglers from the meeting didn’t get too chatty and comfy. He kindly shooed them out of the door, offering them the last of the cookies and bidding them safe travels home.  
When the hall outside the meeting’s door was clear, Zuko took down the sign that read “AA: You Are Not Alone” and pushed it in his shoulder bag.   
Then went down a flight of stairs, past the front desk and into the night. The cold air ran up his back, meeting the small puddle of sweat that had formed from the stairs. He had raced down quicker than he thought, as his heartbeat had escalated.   
Or could it have been the opportunity to meet someone new?

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I got bit by the Zukka bug. I don’t know where this is going but let me know what you guys think. Toodles.


End file.
